When Worlds Collide-Deleted Scenes
by Zexion666
Summary: Deleted "scenes" of When Worlds Collide
1. Chapter 11 boy shorts

A few things changed from notebook-to-word processor, and this particular tiff didn't fit in with the mood the story was setting. It's kind of a shame, and I tried to make it work, because it's hilarious. Who knows, maybe I'll fit in in somewhere later, but until (unless) that happens, it's here for your amusement.

This bit is in NO WAY meant to imply being homosexual is BAD, but it comes from actual incidents where friends of mine assumed I was a lesbian because of the way I dressed. Assumptions ARE bad, in any way, shape, or form. I have a gay relative, I'm pro-choice, and for gay-marriage; because gay's deserve to be as happy/miserable as the rest of us happy/miserable married people.

* * *

Chapter 11

Emma has just saved the Ronin Warriors from the giant web of DEATH!

"Were you seriously flirting with Cye?" Rowen frowns.

I pause. Not that it's any of HIS business. "Was I?"

Rowen stares, frowning.

"Well, so what? You don't have anything to be pissed about. There, you're free." I put away my knife and start climbing down.

"But you're a lesbian." Rowen sounds so SURE of this.

I'm NOT. I have a friend who is, but I'm not; guys are awesome.

I would look up at Rowen, but turning my head makes me dizzy. The height is starting to get to me.

"No I'm not - why would you think THAT?" I'm more embarrassed, and anxious to hear his logic than angry or confused that he thinks this. (Maybe confused)

"You wear boxer-briefs!" Rowen grumps.

Sage laughs.

"What did he just say?" Cye is somewhere below me.

"They're called 'boy-shorts', and it's underwear made for GIRLS. Hel-loh! They have HELLO KITTY FACE on the ASS, dude!" I shout upward-ish.

Sage laughs harder. I really hope the guy doesn't fall; despite the fact that he is openly mocking me with his laughter right now, I would be seriously bummed if he fell and splatted.

"Really? Hello Kitty?" Cye sounds so bored with this subject in general. "Isn't that a bit 9-years-old?"

"Not with her face on my left BOOB, too!" I call down.

"NOT THAT!" Rowen shouts. "The green ones!"

I have to think about this a sec. But while I'm thinking, I realize Rowen is making this assumption that I'm gay on ONE pair of underwear. ONE! Wait...I know what he's talking about...

"You IDIOT! I bought those at Victoria's Secret!" I shout up. "It was a trend for girls' underwear to look like boys'!"

"IT HAS A DICK FLAP!" Rowen shouts down.

"It doesn't WORK! It's just a SEAM!" Okay, now I'm angry. "And they're shaped different that REAL boxer-briefs! And they're still BOY-SHORTS!"

"Sorry, but I was under the impression girls wear frilly panties or thongs; none of this boy-short bollux." Cye interjects as we reach the bottom of the web.

"I own those TOO!" I snap at Cye.


	2. Chapter 12 emma & cye

I DO NOT OWN RONIN WARRIORS! IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION!

Deleted Scene

Chapter 12

This is an alternate version of Emma wandering the city before the building collapse.

"Shh!" Sage shushes me.

"Shush yourself, I gotta go! Come on, Buddo!" I run for the street level.

"Emma! Emma, no!" Sage shouts after me.

When I get to the top, Buddo-The-Superhorse is right behind me. We cross the street, and run right into-

"AAAAAAAA!"

"Emma! Bugger it!" Cye grabs my shoulders. "OY! SHUT IT!"

Silence.

"Thank you." Cye sighs.

I nod. "Sure. It's a reflex."

Cye shrugs. "Running and screaming? Not the best reflex, I'd say."

I frown. "Who asked you?"

Cye lifts his hands in surrender. "No need to get defensive, lovey, I come in peace."

I relax. "I know." I reach up and take Buddo's reins. "But I just had an epiphany, and I'd like to find Rowen before I lose the ability to articulate."

"Then I'll join you." Cye walks with us.

Nosey. "Um, no, it's a personal thing I need to chat with him about."

"Please don't get me wrong, lovey." Cye stops. "I'm not simply 'tagging along' to be intrusive. We're in a demon-controlled city, and I have mystical armor." He has this "I'm right" look on his face.

"I have a crossbow." I try to sound haughty and confident.

Cye sort-of rolls his eyes. "Yes, and you're brilliant at it, I'm sure, but a crossbow only gets you so far until you've run ouf of bolts and are dead, eh?"

His frankness is...refreshing. "Thank you for being the first person to admit that."

"I'm sorry you're upset, but it's - did you just thank me?" Cye cocks an auburn eyebrow.

I shrug. "It's the truth. And, yes, I just thanked you."

Cye looks taken, but smiles. "Cheers."

I nod. "Back at ya."

Something BIG crashes not far away, causing little tremors to radiate under our feet.

"As you were saying," Cye takes my arm. "Demon-controlled, so let's be off so you'll not forget your epiphany, shall we?"

I'm barely listening to Cye. That crash came from the direction I did. Sage was there. Could he-? No. NO! Sage...hurt? Sage...dead? Oh god! Then a voice screams out, blood-curdling, rageful, grief-stricken.

It's mine, and it's crying.

"SAAAAGE!"


	3. Chapter 13 Shower Sex

In the event this is taken down, it is posted on .

AN: Originally, Emma had a huge crush on Cye, and Cye likewise cared for Emma. The original rough draft of the first 18 or 19 chapters had WAY MORE sex in them, too (mostly between Emma and Cye) – but because of obliterating the NC-17 rating, I took away Emma's being a sex-addict (one coping mechanism she had for being locked in the basement), gave her a few DIFFERENT character flaws, and decided she needed a guy friend, so Cye's sexuality came into question in yet ANOTHER RW/YST fanfic. In hindsight, I could've just implied sex, but I'm pretty okay with how the whole thing turned out thus far.

The following is from chapter 13 – sex or no – one of my favorite chapters to write this far. This is Emma and Cye in the hostel, which was later changed to Emma and Sage, and nowhere near the same encounter.

"Emma?" Cye calls.

"Cye?" I call back. "I'm in the shower!" The second the words leave my lips, I'm all, like, 'oh crap! Oh crap!' Did I just tell this reeeally handsome guy that I'm naked?

Cye's voice is closer now. "Emma? Oh, steam. Here, I've brought you a towel and a lantern. Mustn't go about in the dark, lovey."

"Thank you." I try to keep my voice even.

Cye's voice is somewhere around the door now. "Also, I'm not at all comfortable leaving you alone. I won't peek, I'm just going to stand here."

"I can handle myself." I try to say as nonchalantly as I can.

"It's not you, lovey, it…them." Cye's voice trails off a bit then he says with more confidence. "Anyhow, we'll be alright as long as we stick together."

I chuckle at how corny that sounded, but it was also kind of sweet. I'm nodding, even though Cye can't see me. "I understand completely." My heart races a mile a minute. Part of me wants to open the curtain, and whisper 'come hither', but part of me is afraid Cye will pull away or think I'm disgusting.

It's not like I never had sex before – there was Jason The Bassist; one of the guys I used to jam with on weekends. He and I did it in the instrument closet in the band room after jam sessions. It was just the one time, and he more or less just pushed me up against the shelves, put it in, and humped me like a dog in heat. The other time was Rowen. He was in his computer chair, and I was mad he wasn't paying any attention to me, so I sucked his dick while he played WoW. I'm still not sure which he enjoyed more. Stupid Rowen.

"Emma, are you okay?" Cye sounds like he's by the curtain now. His voice is so near.

"Yeah, why?" I try to sigh quietly. Thinking about those other times – now I wanna know what Cye would say.

Fear is often mistaken for lust in stressful situations, and visa-versa; those wires just cross in the brain. It's why people fall in love with their captors, or fuck random strangers after being in a traumatic incident.

I'm in the middle of a demon war; it doesn't get much more traumatic than that, and I'm really needing someone to fear-the-lust out of me, or lust-the-fear out of me; probably the latter.

"You got so quiet. Just making sure." Cye sounds unsure, and nervous. Maybe he needs someone to lust-the-fear out of him, too.

Go for it, I tell myself. Just go for it – worst case, he'll say no and what semblance of a friendship we had is ruined.

"Hey, Cye?" I try to think up some stupid reason that might get Cye to open the curtain.

"Yes, lovey, I'm here." Cye's voice is so darn sexy. Lord help me.

I just love the way he calls me lovey. "Um, c-could you…um…wash my back?" It just slips out; THE dumbest idea. Ever. "I know it's stupid, but could you?"

A moment of silence. Oh fuck, he thinks I'm a pervert – who actually washes someone else's back? Stupid…

"Of course." Cye's voice catches. "Just give me a tick." Cye's footsteps are unmistakable from the undergear he's wearing.

Yup. I'm a pervert. I shake my head – so stupid. So, fuckign goddamn stupid.

"Sorry about that." Cye startles me when he opens the curtain.

I didn't even hear him come in. "Cye, how did-?" My eyes behold Cye, and the reason he left.

Cye is buck-ass, stark naked. And he has a nice chest. His skin is slightly tan, with tan lines around his groin, in the shape of swimming shorts.. while I'm shamelessly ogling him, Cye places a glass ball on the soap dish then cups my face in his hands and kisses me. Just like that, kisses me.

When Cye pulls away, he's smiling, and I know I'm blushing. "S-Cye?" I can hardly breathe, and my heart is pounding hard in my chest.

"Yes, love?" Cye's words make me shiver.

"I-". I temper my brain – don't be vulgar now. "I need you."

Cye murmurs, I can feel his lips a hair's breadth from mine. "I thought as much." He presses his lips to m one, moving them slightly, like his lips are biting me, and then he's pulled away again, but returns just as quickly, his hands sliding down to my neck then over my shoulders. His lips are kissing just my lips and corners of my mouth, soothing what anxiety I was feeling earlier. "Relax, Emma." Cye whispers between gentle kisses. "I'm here." He moves his arms around me, pulling me up against his warm, naked body. "I have you."

I don't think kissing is my strong suit. The bassists in the band I hung out with kissed me a little, or just shoved his tongue in my mouth for whatever. But Cye – Cye can kiss kiss.

Cye slides one arm around my back, gently grasping the back to my neck to massage the tense little muscles there with his fingers and palm. Then with care, his fingers thread into my hair, tilting my head to the side as he tightens his embrace. His other hand is twisted around me, his hand kneading my hip and butt cheek.

I realize my hands aren't on Cye – why are my hand not on Cye? – I wrap my arms around his chest, and our warm, naked cocoon is complete.

Cye tips his head to one side, and his tongue dabs against my lower lip. Then he places a rather soft kiss just to my lip, like he's asking permission.

How do I say yes without interrupting our bubble of sex? I lift a leg up to his hip. His hand moves from my buttock to my thigh, sliding it up along my flesh, until his hand cups the back of my knee, slightly lifting it. Cye's not so much taller than me that he has to lean down so much to kiss me. I feel all exposed with my leg over Cye's hip. Cye slants his mouth against mine, his tongue a welcome heat as it fills my mouth.

It kind of surprises me, and a little sound comes out of my mouth, disappearing somewhere into Cye's. Cye responds with a moan, his arms both tightening around me, hands moving to caress my back.

Our bodies press up against each other – almost flush – but not quite. That's when I feel it – it it. His it. It's hard, and sliding against the underside of my thigh. Just a few inches to the right, and Cye would be inside me – I want Cye inside me.

I try to tell him this without breaking out steamy tongue kiss. He's still moving his lips like they're trying to eat mine, but now his tongue is sliding against mine. It's a slow motion, and makes me think that his tongue is making love to mine. It just makes me want Cye inside me all the more – to feel all of Cye, even just this once. Even if now is our only chance – all the more reason to take it.

Cye's thing actually twitches, and he moves his hips, and it brushes against my pelvis. Cye moans and breaks out kiss.

"Emma." Cye presses a fevered, hurried kiss to my lips. "I've no condoms." He kisses my neck, and rubs his length against my hip.

"It's okay." I cup his face and kiss his cheek then lips. "Life's too short to worry about protection."

Cye's expression pauses for a moment, but then he smiles. "You're right." He switches off the water, pushes back the curtain and steps out.

I squeeze out my ridiculously long, wet, curly hair.

Cye spreads a towel out on the floor then turns and holds out a hand to me, smiling.

I take his hand and step out of the shower tub.

Cye steps onto the towel, sitting down; keeping hold of my hand all the while.

I step onto the towel so my feet are on either side of his hips then get down on my knees so I'm leaning over him, kissing his waiting lips.

Cye lays back on the towel, taking me with his just for a few seconds more of deep, tongue kissing. Cye's hands slide over my hips and squeeze my cheeks, pulling them up gently.

I slowly push away from Cye, I don't even care that I'm blushing anymore; Cye's face is blushing, too. I sit up on my knees again, using one hand to guide Cye in.

The sound Cye makes as his hard thing slides into me, is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard a man make.

"Cye~". Is all I wanna say to him.

Cye's legs are bent up slightly, and he rocks his hips slightly against me, making it move inside me.

"Emma?" Cye props himself up on one elbow and takes my chin in his other hand. "Am I your first shag?"

I snort. "Do you count being shoved up against a wall, and rutted inside as sex?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"That sounds awful." Cye kisses where my jaw meets my neck.

"It wasn't so bad." I shrug, letting my hands slide over his shoulder blades a bit.

Cye hums against my neck. "What awful, bloody wanker did that to you?"

"Bassisst in the band I used to hang out with in America." I reply.

Cye shakes his head, lifting his lips from my neck. "I won't do that to you, lovey."

"You could probably get away with it, though." I tell kiss his jaw right under his earlobe. "Am I your first?"

Cye smiles in that quintessentially Cye-kind-of-way, and shakes his head. "No. But, the bathroom floor is new."

"So," I swallow a lump in my throat. "You've shagged in this position before?"

"Yes." Cye chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss. "A few times."

I let out a sigh. "Can't you…help me out a bit?"

"My pleasure." Cye. All but purrs the words, and sits up, bracing himself on one hand. "I'll start, and you finish, okay love?"

I nod. "Good deal."

Cye's lips scoop mine up, and his hips start a rolling motion that feels just awesome. He puts both hands on my hips and moves them along with him.

I totally get it now. "Lie back." I moan between kisses. "I got this."

Cye lays back, but his hands stay on my hips.

I roll my hips the way Cye had, his hands still guiding me a little.

Cye moans. "Aaah~ that's my girl." His hips push into me when I move back against him – the sensation of Cye inside me making me ache and tingle all over. I lean forward, bracing my hands on Cye's chest and move my hips faster.

Cye sits up, locking one arm around my waist and kisses me with his lips, tongue, and pretty much tongue fucks me as he thrusts his hips up into me, his voice a beautiful, panting moan that speaks my name.

"Emma, fuck, Emma!" Cye's lips are right up against my neck as he moans, his hands a are holding my hips up in such a way that he can thrust into them.

"Cye, Cye, Cye"! I don't have any other words for him, for how incredibly satisfying he feels inside me.

Cye adjusts our position, without pulling out, and in a second, I'm on my back, Cye laying over me, thrusting into me kind of sideways. He has one hands braced by my head, and the other is pushing one of my thighs up toward my shoulder, and he's half-kneeling as his hips piston into my body over, and over again.

I'm really enjoying the view of Cye's face – his parted lips moaning, his half-lidded eyes, his auburn hair stuck to his neck with sweat.

I reach up and cup his face in my hands. His eyes lift to my face, and he leans down, kissing me.

"Come inside me." I whisper between deep kisses, and wrap my legs around his hips.

Cye looks like he's trying to think while still thrusting, but then manages to say. "Why the fuck not?" He takes my hands in his, and laces our fingers together so our palms are flat against each other, and then moves my hands just above my head, pressing a long kiss to my lips.

Cye's pace changes, he pushes hard into me, I can feel him trembling slightly. Then I feel it, inside me; squirting once, twice, and three times. Cye moans, grinding his hips against mine. He sits up, grinding harder, and it squirts in again as he moans louder. "Fuck." Cye breathes hard as he falls onto me, panting and sweating.

We lay on the bathroom floor, in the light of the fluorescent lantern, our bodies still connected to each other. Then slowly, Cye braces himself up on his elbow, and stares down at me with those tropical-blue orbs he calls eyes.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Cye." I put my palm against his cheek.

Cye kisses my palm. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

I smile.

Cye sighs, grasping my hand. "I wish we could stay here, like this." A coy smile tips his mouth. "I'm ready for round two."

I giggle. "Me too." I peck his lips.

"But we can't leave the lads now." Cye sits up, pulling it out, and gets me slowly to my feet. "Alright then?"

"Mm." I nod. "Just shaky."

"Good for you, was it?" Cye hugs me.

"Good is an understatement." I enjoy just holding him for a few seconds. "But now I'm all sweaty again."

Cye chuckles softly. Me too. Think we still have hot water?"

"Let's find out." I step into the shower, Cye joining me.

We do actually wash. I sucked Cye off, though, and he blushed when I swallowed his cum. Then I get dressed, and Cye towels off and is in his undergear again.

Now we're standing at the door leading out of the hostel; outside, into dilapidated, demon-infested hell Talpa made for this world.

"Off we go then." Cye reaches for the door knob.

"Wait." I put my hand on his and step closer. "Just a few more seconds." I look up into his eyes.

Cye puts his arm around me and gives me a long, slow kiss; letting out tongues 'make love'.

Both of us are thinking it, but neither can say it, because outside is a demon war. And demon wars don't care if you're in love.


End file.
